


Secret

by Jennawynn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennawynn/pseuds/Jennawynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic book style AU. The Equalists are in control, bending is illegal, and nobody knows where the Avatar is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

(I don't have a set schedule for updating just yet. I'm always open to constructive criticism and discussion!)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: The Equalists are attacking! Korra found Meelo and convinced him to return to his family.


End file.
